


I’m Friends With The Monster Outside Of Me

by GothMoth



Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 1.0 (The 2019 Edition Revamped) [17]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Abusive Friendships, Adult Danny Fenton, Basically The Reverse Of Dan, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Danny Splits Himself, Gang Violence, Gen, Ghosts Don't Age, Gun Violence, Manipulation, Mass Murder, Murder, Ocular trauma, Phantom And Valerie Are Friends, Rather Than The Human One, Rich Danny Fenton, Sadism, Separate Fenton And Phantom, Split In Two, Torture, Violence, What If Danny's Ghost Half Was The 'Good" Half, drug trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Just because he’s you, doesn’t make him a good friend.Fenton and Phantom, though once a single being, have long since separated. Having made the, hopefully healthy, decision that being one person trying to live two lives was too much.And that seemed to be the right choice, both halves now successful, accomplished, and proud. But most of all, they’re both powerful in their own way.But that doesn’t mean they’re both good people. Because maybe one half had been keeping the other in line.
Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 1.0 (The 2019 Edition Revamped) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. The Bad And The Good, Of The In-Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunagaleMaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunagaleMaster/gifts).



> Previously: 5,154k

Fenton pours blue wax on the envelope, letting it sit and spread for a second before pressing his stamp into it. Wiggling the stamp out of the dried wax he puts it to the side and taps the envelope on the cherry oak desk. Standing up, he smooths out his suit and walks out the large doors. Heading over to his secretaries desk, he puts the letter down in front of her and lightly traces a finger across the back of her neck and left shoulder. He doesn’t look at her but he does catch her slight blush out of the corner of his eye. Smirking to himself over toying with the girl, his fake hints of affection always helped her to turn a blind eye. 

As he walks out of his lobby he sees the tv playing some clip of Phantom, saving some kids. “Well isn’t that nice of him”, Fenton chuckles at how he used to waste his time with such things. Muttering to himself, “I don’t know why parents even bother with them, they’re not even worth the tax breaks”.

* * *

Phantom flies lazily, a bit exhausted after the fight and catching that bus. It always bothers him when the more dangerous ghosts show up. Phasing into the apartment Valerie lets him stay at. Valerie calls to him from the kitchen, “what’s up Phantom, you were on tv again”. Phantom laughs as he floats his way to the kitchen, “it happens, I’m just glad no one was hurt. Heck, a few kids even seemed to be having a good time!”. He plops down in a chair and lazily rests on the table while Valerie sips her tea. 

“That’s Amity for you, no ones’ got flight responses anymore”, she pushes a tea over to him knowing he likely hasn’t had anything. Phantom raises a humoured eyebrow at her, “you know ghosts don’t need this right?”. Valerie just shrugs and smiles at him over the rim of her cup. 


	2. Confirming Suspicions In The Good Way And The Bad Way

A few days later, Valerie is tinkering with a gun as Phantom is floating in circles with an ankle over his knee. Him muttering up at the ceiling, as he often did, “I wouldn’t mind actually looking like an adult. Still getting called a child is pretty damn annoying”, and Valerie grunts at him. She knows the little ghost gets annoyed by his stature, “honestly? it probably makes people trust you more. Looking filled with childish innocence”. Phantom points at her on one of his passes, “and it makes bad guys think I’m some weak pushover”. 

At that Valerie just shrugs before she remembers the mail she had picked up a bit ago, “oh yeah, almost forgot, you got mail. Pretty sure it’s from Fenton”, she gets up and grabs the letter sitting to the side and walks over to Phantom, “I know you guys split up, or whatever, but it’s nice you staying friends”. 

Phantom laughs and rolls his eyes at her as he eagerly takes the letter. Speaking as he’s opening it, “you make it sound like we were dating”. Valerie giggles as she watches him fold out the letter, “well, were you? I really have no clue if you two were just secret friends or secret lovers. Still kind of amazing a Fenton being so close with a ghost either way though”, shaking her head in disbelief a little.

Phantom coughs in surprise a fair bit, he had elected not to tell her the full story in case it hurt her, but he told whatever he could, “friends, Val. Ancients. Strongly connected friends and non-romantic partners in ghost fighting, nothing more and we still are. Even if he’s moved away”. 

Phantom can’t help but frown at the letter, for the past while he hasn’t really... _liked_ the way Fenton writes. Something about it is just... not right. It’s cold or even like thinly veiled insults. It makes him want to drag him back here and go to the movies, or try to get him and Valerie on another date.

* * *

Fenton sits at the head of the conference table and listens to his lackeys plead their cases about what policies should be modified or added. He can’t help but smile faintly as he watches them rip into each other’s ideas, doing everything they can to beat each other down and win. It’s really the only reason he even bothers himself with listening to their ideas, they all sucked after all, but it was incredibly pleasing seeing them fight to appease him. Plus, receiving his attention made them feel needed and like he had some kind of loyalty or care for them. People who feel unneeded or unimportant are less controllable, they won’t keep their mouths shut. 

Some guy whose name starts with L -Fenton can’t be bothered with names- is the only one with a slightly useful idea. Checking his white gold watch, “well, let’s go with the children’s policy updates, that one will avoid more losses in the current climate”. They all go silent and nod, instantly falling in line and accepting his choice; as it should be. 

He lets them see themselves out, chuckling to himself, “I’ll have to give it to Phantom, all his child saving is sure making it easy to scam parents into useless policies. What a useful friend indeed”. Smirking to himself, he fixes his collar as he heads out for coffee and fine cakes. 

Fenton finds himself being approached by a larger man in a black suit, while he’s sitting checking over obituaries and reports looking for ways out of paying out any, or preferably all, of their insurance coverages. The man speaks with authority, “Fenton”, as he sits down. Fenton smirks, folds his papers over once and crosses his legs. He doesn’t dignify the man with a response. 

The man pulls out some papers, puts his elbow on the table and holds them out to Fenton, “I think we could be of use to each other”. Fenton grabs the papers with two fingers only, making a show of not really caring. Folding out the papers single-handed, he smiles; faint and cruel, “consider me curious”.

* * *

“I think Vlad might be up to his shit again”, Phantom groans at the little camera screen. Valerie laughs, “told you the bugs were a good idea”. Phantom rubs his neck, “yeah well, it makes me feel like a creep. Anyways, it looks like he’s trying to build nanotech, _again_ ”. Valerie rolls her eyes and checks over one of her guns before flying out the window, turning to Phantom, “well I’ve got business in California, and we both know you can deal with that loon, have fun”, with a little salute she’s off. 

Phantom shakes his head as the phone rings. Him blinking and instantly answering at seeing Fenton’s photo pop up, “dude, it’s been a while”. 

_“Busy life, busier future, it would seem”._

Phantom groans slightly, flipping in the air to be floating on his back, “oh _please_ don’t tell me ghosts are popping up in New York now too?”.

_“No, but it would seem that Vlad is sticking his nose where he shouldn’t”._

That just makes Phantom groan louder, “ugh, what the Zone does that frootloop want with New York?”.

_“Testing grounds I think, he really should learn to sow his pets mouths shut”._

Phantom grimaces, “um ew, even I think that’s pretty dark for a joke. But I’ll come down and check it out”, sighing, “Vlad’s supposed to be _my_ problem, not yours”.

_“Indeed, you’re the hero. I’m the simple businessman”._

Phantom doesn’t really like the weird way he said that, “uh... yeah”.

With that Fenton had hung up. 

* * *

Fenton snickers at the phone as he fiddles with the point of a bloody needle, “who said I was joking”. Behind him, a large man in a now bloodied black suit sits crying with bloody thread stitching his lips shut. Fenton is a little fond of irony.

Fenton folds out the papers again after wiping his hands off with a silk handkerchief, “so Vlad’s getting himself into the drug industry? Well, I’ll be glad to show him the ropes”, Fenton chuckles as he burns the paper; knowing full well he’ll remember it all just fine. Scuffing around the ash with his shoe, “can’t have Phantom sticking his nose in what’s mine after all”, he slams the large metal door shut leaving the man to die. 


	3. Good Makes Friendly, Bad Makes Bloody

It takes Phantom only two days to arrive. Fenton smirks as he sees Phantom’s little ecto-signature icon appear on his scanner, “looks like things can get moving now”. Phantom phases into the centre of the room, Fenton chuckles as he turns his chair to face him, “well haven’t you changed”. 

Phantom rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, “that joke is so old, you want me to start calling you Old Man?”. Fenton smirks and puts his chin on his palm, elbow on the desk, “thirty-eight is hardly old, at least I’m not the one with white hair”. Phantom flushes green, “isn’t there a problem with Vladdie you should be telling me about?”.

Phantom watches Fenton grin, it’s a warm-looking one but seems almost fake. Fenton speaks as he straightens up, “of course, I’m not in the business of wasting time. Simply put, he's sent some of his pets here to scout the area for some kind of test”. Phantom's forgotten just how tall he’s grown, which fine, he’s a little jealous of, “do you have any clue what he’s testing or testing on?”. Fenton shakes his head and sighs leaning back in his chair, “if I did, I would have started with that, seems like that would be more important”. 

Phantom flies over to the side of Fenton, who doesn’t even turn his head to acknowledge him but does flick his eyes to the side to look at him. Phantom flips out a tablet and powers it up, showing Fenton the inside of Vlad’s lab. Fenton raises an eyebrow ever so slightly, “well, that certainly seems odd. I’m surprised at you, spying doesn’t become you”, Fenton snickers at Phantoms' clearly guilty face. Phantom just grumbles, “it’s all Valerie”. 

Fenton pats Phantom’s head almost mockingly, “and you’re all complacent, imagine what Vlad would say”, Fenton knows pushing his guilt will keep him up at night enough to not spy on him as well. Phantom glares at him, “I’m nothing like him and we both know that”. Fenton smirks and gives Phantom a (fake) friendly pat on the back, “sure we do”, looking back to the screen, “well I guess our old friend is playing with some of those samples he got from us back in the day, again”. 

Phantom blinks and squints at the screen, eventually seeing what his human half already did, “how did I even miss that?”. Fenton shrugs rather amused to see that he still has the unkeen eyes of a child, “I’m certain you were quite busy. You’ll probably want a sample of whatever that is. The fellow I overheard mentioned Dresker buildings”. Fenton clicks open his left side drawer and pulls out some papers, speaking as Phantom looks down at them, “I’m not about to let this be a one-sided friendship just because you’ve got the powers. So I went to the liberty of looking them up, new property of DALV it seems”. Fenton taps the company name for emphasis in case his little friend missed the obvious. 

Phantom nods and grins goofily, “it never will be, and I guess I’ll do my hero duties and get this fixed right up”. With that Phantom phases through the roof with a wave, completely missing Fenton snicker and mutter “man, he is still such a _child_ ”. 

* * *

It takes Phantom all of an hour to get there and he is disturbed by what he sees. There are people strung up by blue rope all over the ceiling. In varying stages of complete mutilation, and Phantom feels that if he still had a human stomach he would likely vomit. “Sweet Ancients, what the Zone happened here? Did _Vlad_ do this?”, Phantom shudders, seriously hoping that Vlad hasn’t become so twisted that he’d commit mass murder like this. 

Phantom floats about invisibly and cautiously, looking for anything that might be nefarious; other than the fucking corpses. He does find some papers with test results on them, all positive. Phantom reading over what they are, were, working on, “so he’s having the nanobots react to something, or maybe the other way around? Well whatever it is, it works and that’s not good”. Shaking his head he decides he’s not going to find anything else here, leaving an anonymous call to the cops with one of the desk phones before leaving. 

Fenton is spinning some vials in his fingers as he sees Phantom show up on his sensors again. Quickly slipping away his new toys, he begins rifling through papers. And that’s how Phantom finds him when he comes through the ceiling.

Fenton doesn’t bother looking up as he addresses the ghost, “back so soon? Should I be saying good job or be worried?”, Fenton looks up to Phantom when he doesn’t respond immediately and sees his rather disturbed and disgusted facial expression. Raising an eyebrow, “worried it is, he didn’t create some dissolving clone of us again, did he?”. Phantom shakes his head and shivers, “there was a lot of dead people, it’ll be on the news. I just- I really hope Vlad hasn’t gone this far for power or whatever”. 

Fenton makes a show of looking displeased, grimacing deeply, before shaking his head and pinching his nose, “well, hopefully, the officials will figure that mess out”, looking back to Phantom, “I’m guessing you’ll be seeing Vlad about this mess of his?”. Phantom nods but floats down to him and hands him the test results he found, “maybe you’ll see something I don’t, and this is your city so I hope you’ll want to be involved in helping it out”. 

Phantom had laced his statement with worry, he’s genuinely unsure of Fenton’s feelings about his own city and that worries him. Fenton tilts his head a little, “I’m not a ghost, Phantom, you know humans aren’t so protective over their cities. However, you’re right about me wanting to see this through. That, and I’m always available to help out if you really need it”, Fenton gives him a nod before looking through the papers. Phantom can tell he meant what he said, sometimes he does forget that humans aren’t as protective as him but he’s glad Fenton cares.

Fenton, however, does not care. Not in the way Phantom thinks he does, anyways. He wants what Vlad has and this is an easy way to get it. Besides, he’s the one with the means to distribute the sneaky little obedience drug, not Vlad. Fenton sighs to himself and shakes his head, he’ll let the child think what he wants. “Well, he’s definitely dealing with nanobots based off us, or more so halfas. I’d say he used some combination of himself and what he had left from us”, Fenton taps the paper and leans back. Turning to Phantom, he continues, “this other stuff though? Can’t tell you there. But the reaction it’s having seems like mind control or complacency of some kind”. Fenton intentionally accents his half-lie with a heavy frown. One which Phantom falsely reads as one of worry and disgust, “I don’t like the sounds of that myself. I’m definitely going to have to pay Vladdie a visit”.

Both of them frown then, though the gears are turning in Fenton’s head and Phantom never catches the small smile creep onto his face, as Phantom talks, “we both know I can’t get in there with his ghost shield. So, think you’re up to being the hero again for a bit?”. 

Fenton makes it a point to sigh exasperatedly, “I can’t promise to be light on my feet but very well. Though really, I already told you I would”. They both grin widely, and Phantom is looking forwards to making some jokes at his others expense. While Fenton’s looking forward to making himself that much more dangerous and in control. Drug-induced complacency is something he can work with quite nicely indeed.

* * *

Phantom lays on the cherry oak desk as Fenton dusts off the ecto-weapons he kept with him. Phantom mutters to himself while rapidly clicking a pen, “I really wish I knew what happened to all those people, though I’m glad I didn’t see it”. Overhearing Phantom’s mutterings Fenton smirks, remembering his little phone call and what came of it. 

—Flashback to yesterday—

Fenton flips through the papers his secretary had delivered to him and of course he had made sure to eye her short skirt when she was looking, he had seen her blush and giddy walk as she’d left his office. Sufficiently kept under his thumb.

“Dresker huh? Well I can work with that”, still flicking the papers, he gets the phone from under a secret compartment and makes a call. 

Speaking as soon as the phone stops ringing, “consider yourself busy today”.

_“Of course”._

“Dresker is ready for pick up and needs their paperwork filled”. 

_“Pick up car or pick up truck?”._

Fenton finds the answer rather obvious to him, this wasn’t a small little run, “pick up trucks and no idle chitchat”.

He can practically hear the smile in the other man’s voice, “ _you don’t have to worry about anyone mouthing off, sir_ ”.

“Indeed I don’t”, Fenton hangs up with a smirk on his face. Vlad might be powerful, but Fenton dealt in death. 

He spends about ten minutes finding clients for his secretary to call and give them the bad news, bad for them at least. Then flips on his secure live feed to the cams his lackeys have; courtesy of an unaware Tucker. Grinning, “the government really should fear that man”, Fenton’s smile deepens as he watches one of his lackeys shove a pair of pliers through some poor pets eye and some other pet gets strangled with her own necklace. “Well, isn’t this quite a lovely mess”.

Eventually, it seems they’ve found what he’s looking for. He pushes a blue button on his screen to indicate to them his intentions. He can see one lackey pick up the vials while another looks at them and smirks, “ _now I wonder just what these will do_ ”. Fenton watches as the lackeys string up every person in the building, after killing them of course, can’t have anyone talking after all. Turning off the screen, feeling quite content with himself; he waits for White to come make the delivery drop off. 

—Return to present—

“Ready?”, Fenton asks as he tucks his ecto-gun into a hidden belt, next to his own specialty weapon. Phantom springs up off the table, putting away the pen as Fenton humorously shakes his head. “I don’t think you’re ever going to grow up”, Phantom rolls his eyes at that and flies them both through the ceiling. It takes them a bit to get to Vlad’s mansion and Phantom never feels the plasma cutter strapped to Fenton’s back. 

If he had, things probably would have turned out differently.


	4. The Good’s Playing Checkers, While The Bads’ Are Playing Chess

Landing on the ground, Phantom hands Fenton a Spector deflector; which Fenton eyes with amusement, “yes of course, don’t want things to get _handsy_ ”. Phantom grimaces at what he thinks is yet another off-putting joke, “how is it that your humour is darker than the half of us that literally fights the dead while also _being_ dead”. Fenton snickers, “oh I don’t know, I’d say my days are _murder_ ”. 

Phantom rolls his eyes and taps on the anti-ghost shield, “poor taste jokes aside, if you can just find the deactivation switch then I can deal with Vlad. Ghost fight and all that jazz”, Phantom gives the air a few mock punches. Fenton smirks, “yeah, sure thing. While you’re up to that I can snoop for anything... questionable”. Phantom holds his fist up for a fist bump and Fenton chuckles but decides to humour his friend. Fenton’s sure Phantom wouldn’t be so keen if Phantom knew just how much blood was on his hands.

Fenton walks casually smirking all the while through the force field, Spector deflector on and both guns charged. Though he has no intention of using the regular anti-ghost gun, because today really is going to get handsy. While he slips inside the door he mutters, “who said I was joking”, as he cracks his knuckles. He can’t help but smile, it’s not too often he gets his hands messy so directly.

Heading down to the lab first, as it doesn’t take much more than some cutting to get through the floor into it. Fenton shakes his head, “man, Vlad isn’t even trying”. 

It doesn’t take long to find all the research, samples, and machines to make more of both the drug and nanobots. Promptly climbing out of the hole in the ceiling, Fenton cuts another hole in the wall as well to get through the back of the building. Leaving everything but the plasma cutter in a box, which he had stationed years back, outside and hidden from view. White will pick it up come the morning. Waltzing back through the hole, he makes his way to the main objective. 

* * *

Phantom sits fiddling with his thumbs and shooting leaves with ecto-rays, “we so have to go for some good New York pizza after this”. Even though he seems relaxed he can’t help but worry about Fenton, “Vlad’s known for violence, and even with ghost powers he’s hard to beat or hold off”. He hopes his other half will be okay and doesn’t do something reckless and stupid.

* * *

Fenton doesn’t even bother with looking for the deactivation switch, knowing full well it would be in the old man's desk. Muttering as he approaches the man’s office with his hands in his pockets, “it would be pretty foolish to put it anywhere not within his easy reach”. 

As he’s pushing in the doors Vlad lifts his head up and raises an eyebrow, “why Daniel, what a nice surprise. I haven’t even seen you in human form for a while. I was starting to wonder”. Fenton chuckles, “don’t waste the effort old man”. 

Fenton goes and sits straight down on Vlad’s desk earning a puzzled and slightly concerned look from Vlad, as Fenton looks over his nails while speaking, “you know, I live in New York now and since you can’t seem to keep your little pet's mouth shut, I had to sow it shut for you”. Fenton smirks at the clear shock and heavy concern lining Vlad’s face, “Daniel whatever do you mean, I can clearly see you all over Amity news? And while I approve of your suit, I’ve never known you to wear them”.

Fenton laughs and it’s a rather cold one, he’s going to enjoy this, “oh don’t you know? There’s two of us now. One plays hero down in Amity and the other runs the largest life insurance company in New York”, Fenton waves off Vlad's shocked expression, “as for the suit, well, tricking people out of their money is quite lucrative. Though running the entire illegal drug trade helps too”. 

Fenton slides off the desk, walks around to Vlad’s side, and bends forward so their faces are next to each other, “your pet seemed quite eager to please you, thought that I could help with the whole distribution of your little drug. Which is quite true and I do fully intend to do just that. Didn’t really turn out so well for him though, judging by the date on the calendar he’s probably dead by now”. 

At this point, Vlad gets up and puts some distance between the two of them, while Fenton puts his hands in his pockets and smiles, “if it makes you feel any better, the Dresker pets didn’t fare any better. Phantom got to see that for himself”, Fenton laughs as he steps closer to Vlad, “funny thing? He thinks _you’re_ the one who did that! He’s genuinely concerned you went too far”. 

Vlad finally speaks up as Fenton shakes his head, grinning, “you’re not Daniel”. Earning a single laugh from Fenton as he tilts his head back, “oh but I am, I’m full Fenton and he’s full Phantom. The only reason I’m here is because he can’t get through the shield, being a full ghost and all”, sighing and speaking full of fake fondness, “it’s so _nice_ to be needed”, chuckling meanly, “not so nice for you though”. Fenton slowly takes off his suit jacket, folds it, and smooths it out as he lays it over the back of a chair. 

Speaking while taking a few long strides towards Vlad, letting his height and muscles show, “but I’d think you’d be proud, one half of your little badger manipulating the other half. I turned out pretty damn good at chess”. Fenton has Vlad backed up against a wall, nearly touching him and towering over the skinny older man. Fenton’s voice is cold, “he hardly even knows about the drug, just the nanobots. Doesn’t know that you need both. That the nanobots give a person control over anyone with the drug in them. I sure do though”, grinning extremely maliciously, “and made sure he _didn’t_ ”. 

Vlad phases through the wall and appears behind Fenton, “so that must mean you’re all human then, meaning you’re sorely outmatched here. I’m guessing you want to strike a deal. Though boy, you should know by now that threats are wasted on me, I know you too well for that”. 

Fenton turns around casually and grins at Vlad, “you’re right about the human thing. Perfectly normal human, living a perfectly normal human life”, tilting his head slightly, “your pet was pretty interested in setting up a deal for you, so what makes you think I’m looking to strike a deal with the old man himself?”. Fenton nonchalantly picks at his fingernails not even looking at Plasmius while Plasmius furrows his brows, “a normal human can hardly do anything to me, and again, you’re all hot air, like always. Why else would you be here?”. 

“All those dead little pets of yours, strung up like puppets, would have to disagree. I don’t do people’s dirty work, Vlad, people do it _for me._ And you will too, you’ll fall in line like a good little dog. Though all I really need from you is for you to be _dead_ ”, Fenton smirks as Vlad lunges to grab him.

Vlad snarling a little, “your jokes have gotten weak, Daniel”. Just before Vlad manages to touch him Fenton laughs, “oh no, I wouldn’t do that if I were you”, Vlad grabs him anyway and gets promptly shocked; falling to the ground with a small yelp. 

Fenton kicks the downed halfa partway across the floor with a smirk, “now that wasn’t very smart of you, was it?”. Vlad gets up and glares with a smirk, “I don’t have to touch you to hurt you, you know this so what will you do now; chess player”. 

Fenton grins and speaks laced with venom, “ooo I’ve earned my own nickname, how special”, Fenton goes and sits in Vlad’s chair before continuing, “well I could just let Phantom in, that was his plan after all. But that would make it kind of hard to get what I want, now wouldn’t it?”, chuckling and speaking more so to himself, “well, not really I guess. I already had your little drug so the only other thing I really needed was the nanobots, well that and the tech plus the resources to make more”, grinning after checking his watch, “on that note, you really shouldn’t underestimate humans so much”. His statement is accented by a sudden explosion down in the lab.

As Vlad spins around facing the direction of the explosion Fenton springs, instantly landing a punch clean to the back of Vlad’s head. That combined with the belt electrocuting him sends him to the floor. Fenton wastes no time in slamming his steel-toed dress shoe into his chin, sending Vlad’s head slamming into the wall. Fenton speaks up again, “you know, I’m impressed that your little nanobots will not only strengthen a halfa but also give a regular human ghost powers, I think I’ll find that quite useful”, as his footsteps glide towards Vlad. Who quickly manages to phase through the floor, reappearing by his desk looking a little worse for wear. 

At the sight of Fenton turning his head to him with a playful smile, “unfortunately for you, it won’t be very useful to a _deadman_ ”. Vlad, officially deeply concerned for his own safety, slams his hand on the shield deactivation button.


	5. The Good Can Fight Dirty, But The Bad Will Fight Nasty

Phantom leans on the shield as he waits, “jeez, Vlad must be getting better at hiding things. Or at least that’s what I hope is taking him”. Just then he suddenly falls backwards as the shield is deactivated, “spoke too soon I guess”. Phantom launches himself off the ground straight through the front doors and starts his search of the house. Not clueing in that he should have gone to the office first. 

* * *

Fenton laughs, “not really sure that’s going to help you, old man. We’re both Dannys’ after all, and you’re the ‘arch enemy’. Pretty easy to see who he’ll believe”, smirking, “if he makes it here quick enough anyways”. Vlad shoots a couple of ecto-blasts at Fenton, but Fenton never did fall out of practice. Easily dodging the blasts, he throws a chair at Vlad’s face and immediately jumps at him. 

By the time the chair is no longer blocking Vlad’s line of sight, Fenton’s fist collides with his face, “I’m definitely fine with things getting _handsy_!”, Fenton chuckles as he pulls out the plasma cutter; which just so happens to also be made to cut through ectoplasm. “Phantom might get a kick out of this! A _plasma_ cutter for _Plasmius_!”. 

Vlad flies across the room and glares at the crude tool before firing at both it and Fenton. Fenton rolls out of the way quite easily though and kicks a globe at him, Vlad simply flies backwards a bit to avoid it, “you’re wasting your time! You can’t get me long distance and you know it!”. Fenton laughs and reveals the ecto-gun at his side, but instead of grabbing it he pushes a button on the belt and the wall behind Vlad explodes. Sending Vlad flying across the room and landing right next to Fenton, who promptly hacks off his legs with the plasma cutter. 

* * *

Phantom snaps his head to the left as he hears an explosion and screaming, “oh Ancients no, is Vlad trying to blow him up?!”. Turning, he bolts towards the office, by the time he gets there and phases in. He’s met by the sight of an unconscious Vlad missing his legs and what looks like a weird skinny blow torch in his eye socket. With Fenton holding his shirt with one hand, punching him on the plasma-cutter-free side of his face with the other hand. Phantom yells, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!”, as he is too startled to do anything other than float a few inches in.

At hearing Phantom’s voice, Fenton drops Vlad in a heap on the floor. He turns to face Phantom and steps sideways away from Vlad and towards Phantom, blood and ectoplasm splattered all over him, “I could say I used whatever I could find to fend off a psychopathic halfa, but that would be a pretty pointless lie”, Fenton chuckles as he wipes his hands off on his pants. Finding that, since they’re already covered in gore, they aren’t sufficiently cleaning his heads off; he bends down and picks up one of Vlad’s books. Tearing out a few pages to clean his fingers and palms. While Phantom gapes at him, “did you? Did you _attack him?_!”. Fenton laughs cruelly, “oh come on Phantom, what did you expect, child? You were _always_ the good one, I well...”, Fenton chuckles as he pulls out an unusual gun with a faint glow, “I was always the liar”.

Fenton lazily points the gun and shoots Vlad’s slumped body, in the head; never even taking his eyes off Phantom. Phantom cries, “WHAT THE HELL!”, as he shoots himself towards Vlad. 

Fenton shoots the man again purely because Phantom had the audacity to question his actions, “you can leave now, if you want, he won’t be doing anything anymore. Though I must say, we really are the best friends we’ve ever had”, is all Fenton has to say to Phantom, as Vlad’s heart stops.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Phriendship or Pitch Pearl- After very long and heartfelt discussions, Fenton and Phantom decided that they would live their lives as their own people. Years later, Fenton has grown up, but Phantom is still 14.


End file.
